1. Field of the invention
The invention concerns an industrial robot of the type having a robot arm with a linkage and an arm extension that is mounted and supported such that it can pivot on the linkage, and the arm extension having an arm enclosure borne such that it can pivot on the linkage, and the arm enclosure having a primary hand housing mounted such that it can rotate at the arm enclosure, by means of a first actuator that has a first drive shaft, on an arm axle extending along the longitudinal extent of the arm extension; and which has a first-hand element that can be adjusted around a firsthand axle relative to the primary hand housing by means of a second actuator that has a second drive shaft; and a second-hand element adjustable around a second-hand axle relative to the first hand element by means of a third actuator that has a third drive shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
US 2012/0103127 A1 discloses a robot arm with a hollow hand articulation enclosure; a hand articulation that is borne such that it can rotate at the hand articulation enclosure; a first actuator; a first transmission mechanism; a rotation element; a second actuator; and a second transmission mechanism. The first actuator is arranged in the hand articulation enclosure with its drive shaft aligned transversal to the longitudinal dimension of the arm extension in order to drive the hand articulation such that it can rotate around a first rotation axle relative the hand articulation enclosure. The first transmission mechanism is likewise arranged in the hand articulation enclosure and is positioned between the hand articulation and the first actuator. The rotation element is borne such that it can rotate along a second rotation axis at a distal end of the hand articulation. The second actuator is arranged in the hand articulation enclosure with its drive shaft aligned transversal to the longitudinal dimension of the arm extension in order to drive the rotation element around a second rotation axle. The second transmission mechanism is arranged in the hand articulation enclosure and between the second actuator and the rotation element.